Family
by sensenmann
Summary: Ein paar Jahre sind vergangen und ... was wurde aus Kakashi?


Es war dunkel. Der maskierte ANBU blickte gen Himmel.

Das einzige was die Straßen von Konoha erleuchtete waren die zahllosen Sterne am Himmel. Den Mond konnte man von hier aus nicht sehen.

„Senpai?"

Kakashi wandte langsam seinen Blick vom Himmel ab und drehte sich halb zu einem anderen Mann um, der ebenfalls die ANBU-Kluft trug. Jetzt konnte man nur grob die Umrisse des Mannes erkennen. Der ANBU war um ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Kakashi und hatte kurze, dunkle Haare. Er hatte ebenfalls eine der typischen ANBU-Masken auf, nur dass seine einer Katze ähnelte.

„Hm?", gab der Silberhaarige nur zurück.

„Sie können ruhig nach Hause gehen. Ich werde den Bericht einfach abgeben."

Kakashi lächelte halb unter seiner Maske.

„Ich kann dich nicht immer die Arbeit machen lassen.", antwortete er seinem Kouhai und drehte sich schließlich komplett zu ihm um. Der Silberhaarige wusste zwar, dass er sich auf Tenzou verlassen konnte und dass er ihm gerne zur Hand ging, doch langsam hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei.

„Das macht mir nichts aus."

Der Braunhaarige legte den Kopf schief. „Außerdem wartet Rin-san bestimmt auf Sie."

Kakashi antwortete für einen Moment nicht. Rin… Ob sie schon schläft?

Er seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte ihm schon so oft vorgeworfen nur wenig Zeit für sie zu haben, da er in letzter Zeit immer Häufiger auf S-Rank Missionen in die umliegenden Ländern geschickt wurde. Diese Missionen dauerten meistens ein bis zwei Wochen. Doch er konnte nichts dafür. Die Hokage hatte ihn nun mal wieder als ANBU eingesetzt und so leicht kommt man dort eben nicht raus. Zudem hatte er herzlich wenig Lust einen Streit mit Tsunade anzufangen, besonders nachdem er erlebt hat wie sie Jiraiya schon des Öfteren in Folge eines Streites zugerichtet hatte.

Kakashi richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Jüngeren.

„Ich bin dir was schuldig.", sagte er.

„Das geht schon in Ordnung."

Er konnte Tenzous Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, doch nach Jahrelanger Zusammenarbeit mit ihm hätte er darauf gewettet, dass er lächelte.

„Na dann…", Kakashi hob die Hand zum Abschied und wandte sich schon halb zum gehen.

„Wir sehen uns Dienstag wieder. Sag Anko schöne Grüße!"

Im nächsten Moment verschwand er mit einem leisen „Puff" in einer dichten Rauchwolke und lies seinen Kouhai alleine zurück.

„Woher weiß er das den jetzt schon wieder?"

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten bis er zu Hause angekommen war. Er kramte kurz in seiner Kunaitasche und zog nur wenige Augenblicke später ein Schlüsselbund heraus. Möglichst leise schob er den Schlüssel in das Türschloss und drehte ihn langsam um bis ein leises „Klick" zu vernehmen war.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war, deshalb wollte er sie auf keinen Fall wecken.

Er ließ die Tür hinter sich sanft ins Schloss fallen und bemühte sich möglichst leise die Treppen hinaufzusteigen.

Nirgendwo brannte mehr Licht.

Also schläft sie tatsächlich schon, dachte er. Es verwunderte ihn nicht. Rin ging zwar nicht mehr mit auf Missionen, doch ihr Alltag war mindestens so stressig wie seiner. Immerhin war sie nun für den Haushalt verantwortlich und er musste gestehen, dass es seit ihrem Einzug vor etwas mehr als vier Jahren hier wesentlich sauberer war als zuvor.

Er stieg die Stufen weiter hoch, bis er auf der letzten angekommen war. Dort fiel sein Blick auf einen Kalender den Rin vor ein paar Wochen an der Wand angebracht hatte. Der Silberhaarige konnte in dieser Dunkelheit nur mit Mühe erkennen welchen Tag es heute hatte; und das auch nur weil sie dankenswerter Weise die vergangenen Tage durchstrich.

„24. Januar…" Kakashi blieb kurz stehen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm dieses Datum.

Hatte er vielleicht etwas Wichtiges vergessen?

Er grübelte einen weiteren Moment lang und beschloss schließlich noch einmal einen genaueren Blick auf den Kalender zu werfen. Manchmal machte Rin winzige Verweise bei den Tagen an denen sich etwas Besonderes ereignet hatte oder ereignen würde. Und tatsächlich. In winziger Schrift stand der Vermerk: „Tsunade-Untersuchung, 10:30 Uhr."

Kakashi schluckte. Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Rin hatte ihn extra gebeten dorthin mitzukommen.

„Das gibt Ärger…", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Man mochte es ihr nicht ansehen, doch hinter der zierlichen Fassade der jungen Frau steckte extreme Kraft. Sie ähnelte ihrer Meisterin in vielerlei Hinsicht. Und anlegen wollte er sich mit keiner von ihnen.

Da werde ich sie wohl morgen drauf ansprechen, dachte er sich und hoffte inständig, dass Rin diesmal nicht allzu nachtragend sein würde. In letzter Zeit war sie unberechenbar.

Der Silberhaarige wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun von dem Kalender ab und ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte weiter und blieb kurze Zeit später vor einer hölzernen Tür wieder stehen. Sie stand halb offen. Auch hier brannte kein Licht mehr.

Langsam trat er in den Raum, bemüht möglichst keine Geräusche von sich zu geben, und schritt ein paar Meter auf ein größeres Bett zu. Er fixierte die Bettdecke mit seinem Blick und wanderte sie vom Bettende aus nach oben hin ab.

In dem Bett lag eine zierliche Gestalt, vielleicht grade mal zehn Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst, eingerollt in die wärmende Bettdecke. Kakashi beugte sich leicht nach vorne um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können, doch das hatte sie halb unter der Decke verborgen. Ein paar ihrer langen, braunen Haarsträhnen lagen über der Decke. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und zufrieden stellte Kakashi fest, dass die Bettdecke sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Der Silberhaarige lächelte. Er liebte es ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Er wusste nicht warum, doch es beruhigte ihn immer ungemein.

Er blieb noch einen Augenblick so stehen, bevor er sich wieder zum gehen wenden wollte, doch in diesem Augenblick bewegte sich die Bettdecke etwas. Verwundert stellte Kakashi fest, dass nicht Rin sich umgedreht hatte. Sein Blick wanderte von ihr zu einem kleineren Hügel in der Decke, den er kurz zuvor noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Die kleine Gestalt im Bett setzte sich halb auf und Kakashi konnte erkennen, dass sie in Richtung Tür blickte.

„Papa?", fragte eine leise Jungenstimme.

Kakashi lächelte halb und löste mit einer Hand seine ANBU-Maske vom Gesicht, bevor er sie auf einen Schrank neben der Tür legte. Er trat hastig an das Bett heran und beugte sich leicht über den Rand. Die kleine Gestalt drehte sich zu dem Älteren um und musterte ihn mit großen, verschlafen wirkenden Augen. Eigentlich hätte er sich denken können, dass er hier war, dachte er. Der Kleine nutzte jede Gelegenheit um im Ehebett zu schlafen, egal ob Kakashi nun länger weg war oder erst nachts heimkam. In dieser Hinsicht war er genauso anhänglich wie seine Mutter, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Er liebte seinen Sohn über alles.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken ... Versuch wieder einzuschlafen.", sagte er sanft und strich dem Jungen dabei kurz über seine silbergrauen Haare.

Der Kleine nickte halb und kuschelte sich bei den Worten wieder in die Decke ein.

Der ANBU betrachtete den Kleinen für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Ihr Sohn war mittlerweile 4 Jahre alt. Er konnte sich noch haargenau daran erinnern wie Rin ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger sei. Sie hatte geweint.

Zuerst war es ein Schock für ihn gewesen. Immerhin hatte keiner von ihnen ein Kind eingeplant, doch im Nachhinein war er sehr froh darüber gewesen, dass es so gekommen war wie es nun mal passiert ist.

Es ist nur ein paar Wochen nach Rins Einzug gewesen. Rin war in Sachen wie Beziehung immer schon sehr altmodisch gewesen. Deshalb hatten sie mit ihrem ersten Mal auch gewartet bis Rin bei ihm Eingezogen war. Und Kakashi konnte sich nur zu gut an diesen Tag erinnern. Sie hatten ihren ersten Jahrestag gefeiert und zugegebener Maßen etwas mehr getrunken als üblicherweise.

Es war IHR erstes Mal gewesen. Das erste Mal, dass er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Jetzt bereute er es so lange keine Beziehung mit ihr versucht zu haben. Er dachte immer, dass er damit indirekt seinen besten Freund hintergehen würde, immerhin war Obito bis zu seinem Tod in Rin verliebt gewesen, doch nun…

Kakashi war sich sicher, dass Obito es ihm nicht mehr übel nehmen würde. Immerhin würde er Rin beschützen, koste es was es wolle.

Rin hatte ihm auch zugesichert, dass sie die Pille nimmt und er sich deshalb keine Gedanken machen müsste das etwas passiert, doch wie sich später herausstellte hatte die Pille nicht wirklich etwas gebracht.

Natürlich hatten sie beide es die ersten paar Wochen nicht bemerkt, doch mit der Zeit änderte sich Rins Gesundheitlicher Zustand und ihre Stimmungen von Stunde zu Stunde.

Der Silberhaarige hatte fest darauf bestanden Rin zu einem Arzt zu schicken, doch sie weigerte sich vehement, immerhin hatte sie ja selbst eine medizinische Ausbildung bei Tsunade hinter sich. Sie war der Meinung, dass sie sich nur irgendwo eine Magendarm Grippe zugezogen hatte und dass sich die Beschwerden mit Sicherheit bald legen würden, doch dem war nicht so.

In der achten Woche dann hatte sie endlich beschlossen sich untersuchen zu lassen, während er selbst auf einer anderen Mission war. Und am gleichen Abend hatte Rin es ihm dann gesagt.

Sie wusste nicht wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, immerhin waren sie und er erst ein knappes Jahr zusammen und verheiratet waren sie auch nicht. Sie wollte von ihm, dass er ihr die Entscheidung abnahm. Sie wollte dass er ihr sagen würde ob sie es behalten sollte oder abtreiben wollte, wobei er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie gedacht hatte er würde es nicht haben wollen. Er überlegte nicht lange.

Er musterte seinen Sohn für einige Zeit.

Die darauffolgenden Wochen waren eine ziemliche Tortur für ihn gewesen. Rins Stimmungsschwankungen waren extremer und schneller gekommen und gegangen. Außerdem hatte sie seltsame Essensvorlieben entwickelt und das einzige was er in seiner Freizeit tun durfte war alles zu machen was sie wollte. Bedingungslos alles.

Die Schwangerschaft war wirklich furchtbar gewesen, besonders die Nacht in der sie das Baby bekommen hatte.

Sie bestand darauf ihn mit in den Kreissaal zu nehmen und bis heute war das die grausamste Nacht seines Lebens. Er hatte sie noch nie so Schreien hören.

Die Wehen dauerten Gott sei Dank nicht länger als acht Stunden, ehe das Baby endlich hier war. Und das war der, mit Abstand, glücklichste Moment in seinem Leben gewesen. Nicht einmal ihre Hochzeit wenige Monate später konnte diesem Gefühl das Wasser reichen.

Rin und er hatten sich schon seit Anfang der Schwangerschaft Gedanken über den Namen ihres Kindes gemacht. Sie hatten sogar eine Abmachung getroffen. Würde das Kind ein Mädchen werden, dann dürfte sie den Namen für es aussuchen. Würde es ein Junge, so dürfte er einen Namen wählen. Rin hatte nämlich felsenfest darauf bestanden das Geschlecht vor der Geburt nicht zu erfahren.

Und er wusste genau wie er ihn nennen wollte.

Der Silberhaarige beugte sich noch etwas weiter hinunter und drückte dem Kleinen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, Obito."

Kakashi schloss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer leise hinter sich und ging Richtung Bad. Wie gerne er auch auf Missionen ging, war er jedoch immer wieder sehr froh, wenn er zu Hause ankam.

Einerseits aufgrund seiner Familie, andererseits wegen den besseren hygienischen Zuständen. Meistens waren die Orte an denen sie rasten durften vielmehr verlassene, alte Holzhütten, ohne Duschen oder Sonstiges.

Er knipste mit seiner rechten Hand das Licht an und fing auf der Stelle an seine ANBU-Kleidung abzulegen.

Er wollte so schnell wie möglich duschen und dann ins Bett, denn viel geschlafen hatte er die letzten Wochen sicher nicht.

Kakashi streifte gerade sein schwarzes Oberteil ab, als er Schritte näher kommen hörte.

Er ließ das Oberteil zu Boden sinken und drehte sich wieder der Tür zu, in der nun eine braunhaarige, zierliche Gestalt stand.

„Kakashi?"

Rin trug ein längeres, schwarzes Nachthemd, dass ihr gerade noch so über die Knie ragte. Ihr braunen Haare hatte sie sich hinter den Rücken gestrichen.

„Seit wann bist du wieder zu Hause?", fragte sie und rieb sich mit ihrer rechten Hand über die Augen. Kakashi musste bei ihrem Anblick unwillkürlich halb lächeln.

Es dauerte etwas bis er ihr schließlich antwortete.

„Seit einer halben Stunde ungefähr…", sagte er und musterte sie einen Augenblick. Sie wirkte ziemlich müde. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie fast die ganze Nacht auf ihn gewartet. „Hab ich dich geweckt?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht…", sagte sie leise und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Wie war die Mission?", fragte sie und lehnte sich dabei halb an den Türrahmen.

„In Ordnung.", entgegnete der Silberhaarige knapp. „Tut mir Leid, dass es länger gedauert hat als erwartet."

Kakashi warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihr, ehe er seine schmutzigen Klamotten in den Wäschekorb warf. Insgeheim rechnete er damit, dass er jeden Augenblick einen Vorwurf von ihr bekommen würde, dafür, dass er nicht mit ihr zu Tsunade gegangen war. Aber diesmal konnte er wirklich nichts dafür.

„Ist schon okay…"

Kakashi stutzte.

„Du konntest ja nichts dafür."

Rin klang diesmal gar nicht vorwurfsvoll, ebenso wenig zornig.

„Stimmt was nicht?"

Der Silberhaarige musterte sie fragend.

„Nein, wieso?"

Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie er bei ihrer letzten Untersuchung zu spät gekommen war. Und im Grunde genommen war das ebenso wenig sein Verschulden wie jetzt auch. Damals hatte ihn Gai zu einem seiner idiotischen Rivalitätskämpfe herausgefordert – und er hatte auch noch eingewilligt. Rin war damals wirklich wütend gewesen und Kakashi hatte die darauffolgenden Stunden noch gut in Erinnerung. Und er war sich sicher, dass Rin noch nie in ihrem Leben so ausgerastet ist wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Es war die letzte Untersuchung gewesen bevor Rin Obito bekommen hatte, gute drei Wochen vor der Geburt. Drei sehr lange, stressvolle und schlaflose Wochen. Er hatte ihr zuliebe sogar seine Missionen abgesagt, beziehungsweise Tenzou hatte sich angeboten sie zu übernehmen, weil Konoha zu der Zeit sehr viele S-Rank-Aufträge, aber nur wenig fähige ANBUs dafür hatte. Und er war ihm noch heute dankbar dafür, denn er befürchtete wenn er nicht zu Hause geblieben wäre, dann wären diese drei Wochen noch schlimmer für ihn geworden als sie es ohnehin schon waren.

Rin bestand darauf noch rechtzeitig ein Kinderzimmer für das Baby einzurichten, obwohl das auch nach der Geburt gereicht hätte. Immerhin hat sie Obito die ersten paar Monate immer bei sich gehabt. Tags und nachts. Sie hatten sogar extra ein zweites Kinderbett für das Schlafzimmer besorgt.

„Kakashi?"

„Hm?"

Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Gedanken wieder auf Rin konzentrieren, die immer noch an der Tür lehnte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Rin legte denn Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn besorgt, doch Kakashi sagte nichts. Stattdessen überlegte er wie er sie am besten nach ihrem Termin fragen sollte, entschied sich jedoch recht schnell dazu sie direkt darauf anzusprechen.

„Was hat Tsunade gesagt?"

Die Braunhaarige betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann lächelte sie.

„Du hast es also nicht vergessen?"

„Nicht direkt…"

Er musste ja nicht unbedingt erwähnen, dass es ihm erst wieder eingefallen war als er vor wenigen Minuten den Kalender überflogen hatte.

„Also bist du…?", fing Kakashi an, doch der Rest der Frage war unnötig.

Rin nickte und lächelte dabei breit.

„Ja… Seit ungefähr 5 Wochen.", sagte sie und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Sie blickte ein paar Sekunden auf ihre Hand, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder Kakashi zu wandte.

Kakashi lächelte nun ebenfalls.

Er wusste wie sehr Rin sich ein zweites Kind gewünscht hatte. Sie hätte am liebsten gleich ein paar Monate nach Obitos Geburt ein zweites gehabt, weil sie der Meinung war die Kinder würden sich besser miteinander verstehen wenn sie relativ gleich alt waren, doch Kakashi hatte sie davon überzeugen können noch etwas zu warten. Zwei kleine Babys wären viel zu stressig für sie gewesen, immerhin musste er fast immer für längere Zeit auf A und S-Rank Missionen.

Doch vor fünf Wochen hatte sie ihn endlich „überreden" können, aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

„Das ist großartig.", entgegnete der Silberhaarige schließlich.

Rin strahlte. Anscheinend hatte sie eine andere Reaktion von ihm erwartet.

„Und? Weißt du schon ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?"

Der Silberhaarige blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Er hätte am liebsten bei ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft schon gerne gewusst, ob er nun einen Sohn oder eine Tochter bekommen würde, aber Rin wollte es nicht wissen. Er hatte sich ernsthaft überlegt ob er nicht einfach die Hokage fragen sollte. Immerhin hatte sie Rin ja untersucht, aber sobald Rin es rausgefunden hätte wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich so gut wie tot gewesen. Und Kakashi bezweifelte, dass daran nur ihre Stimmungsschwankungen schuld daran gewesen wären.

Rin lächelte hämisch.

„Nein. Und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen."

Kakashi seufzte.

„Behalten wir die Regelung bei?", wollte sie wissen.

Der Silberhaarige musterte sie fragend. „Was meinst du?"

Rin stemmte ihre andere Hand in ihre Hüfte, ganz als ob sie vorwurfsvoll klingen wollte.

„Na die mit den Namen.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wenn du willst.", gab Kakashi zurück.

Hoffentlich wird es ein wieder ein Junge, dachte er.

Nicht, dass er kein Mädchen haben wollte, nein – ganz im Gegenteil, aber…

Wenn Rin den Namen aussuchen sollte, dann würde das wieder in einer ewig langen Liste enden, die sie dann fast jeden Tag um einige Namen erneuern würde. Damals war sie dann mit einer engeren Auswahl zu Anko und Yuugao gegangen und wollte ihre Meinungen dazu hören. Und an fast jedem der Namen hatten sie etwas auszusetzten.

„Bleibst du dann bei Usagi?" Kakashi legte den Kopf schief.

„Natürlich!" Sie klang vorwurfsvoll, fast schon als ob er ihr etwas unterstellt hätte. „Ich finde den Namen schön.", fügte sie dann aber sanft hinzu und betrachtete wieder die Hand auf ihrem Bauch.

Kakashi musste schmunzeln.

„Und wie willst du es dann nennen?" Rin blickte auf.

„Hm…" Kakashi überlegte einen Moment lang. „Ich schätze Minato."

Rin schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das war klar."

Sie lächelte ihn erneut an und ging dann ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Kommst du dann ins Bett?", fragte sie, wieder mit einem sehr sanften Ton, ehe sie ihm einen Kuss gab.

Kakashi nickte.

„Ich komm gleich nach."

Ein paar Monate später:

Kakashi knipste den Lichtschalter aus und schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich, bevor er die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinunterstieg.

„Und schlafen die zwei?", fragte Rin.

Sie saß auf dem Sofa und hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet.

Soweit der Ältere sehen konnte, schaute sie sich gerade eine dieser neuen Soaps an, in denen meist alles ziemlich übertrieben dargestellt wurde. Er hatte nie verstanden wie sie sich so etwas freiwillig ansehen konnte.

Kakashi nickte. „Ja. Sie scheinen ziemlich müde zu sein.", sagte er, schloss die letzten paar Meter zu Rin auf und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch.

Rin lächelte und rutschte näher zu ihm heran.

„Ja… die zwei sind sehr tagaktiv.", sagte sie und musterte ihren Mann ein paar Sekunden lang.

„Warum hast du dich eigentlich um entschieden?", fragte sie und lehnte sich an seiner Schulter an, ehe sie wieder zum Fernseher sah.

„Was meinst du?"

Kakashi blickte nun ebenfalls zum Fernseher, beachtete die Handlung der Serie jedoch nicht.

„Na… Warum hast du ihn nicht Minato genannt, wie du es zu Anfang machen wolltest?"

Nun wandte sie sich wieder Kakashi zu.

„Hm… Ich weiß nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand einfach, dass Sakumo passender war. Immerhin sieht er auch so aus wie ich…"

Er lächelte die Braunhaarige an, wohlwissend, dass sie immer noch sauer war, weil er nun schon zum zweiten Mal die Gelegenheit hatte den Namen für ihr Kind auszusuchen.

Rin hatte darauf bestanden, dass er mit zur Geburt kam.

Obito hatten sie für den Tag bei Tenzou untergebracht, immerhin liebte ihr Sohn seinen „Onkel Tenzou" und Kakashi konnte mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass sein Kouhai mindestens genauso vernarrt in den Kleinen war, wie dieser in ihn.

Kakashi warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Hand. Ein weißer, dünner Verband schlang sich darum. Rin hatte ihm schon wieder fast die Hand gebrochen…

Er wollte gar nicht wissen wie es sich anfühlte ein Kind zu bekommen…

„… Nächstes Mal wird es ein Mädchen!", murmelte sie und richtete ihren Blick nun wieder auf den Fernseher.

Kakashi schluckte.

„N-Nächstes Mal? Zwei Kinder reichen doch völlig."

Rin drehte ruckartig ihren Kopf wieder zu ihrem Mann um und starrte diesen eindringlich an.

Kakashi schauderte leicht bei diesem Blick.

So friedvoll Rin auch sonst war, dieser Blick bedeutete nichts Gutes.

„Wie war das?"

Rin betonte jedes einzelne Wort davon.

„G-gar nichts…", entgegnete Kakashi prompt.

„Gut…"

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Kakashi das Gefühl hatte, dass Rin sich beruhigt hatte. Ganz sicher war er aber erst als sie sich erneut an ihn anlehnte.

„Rin?"

„Hm?"

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

Der Silberhaarige drehte seinen Kopf halb zu Rin, die ihrerseits ihren Kopf auf Kakashis Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du kannst.", sagte die Braunhaarige und lächelte Kakashi an. „Aber du darfst natürlich."

Der Silberhaarige lächelte kurz, wandte dabei den Blick jedoch nicht von ihr ab.

„Wo warst du eigentlich die ganzen Jahre?"

Stille.

Rin nahm den Kopf von seiner Schulter und drehte sich zu ihm. Sie seufzte.

„Kakashi… ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht darüber reden will.", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder gerade auf die Couch.

Kakashi warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

Rin reagiert immer so abweisend auf diese Frage, doch Kakashi konnte sich nicht erklären wieso.

Zu gerne würde er wissen was sie in diesem Zeitraum alles gemacht hatte. Wo sie war und vor Allem wie sie damals diese Mission überlebt hatte.

Es war ein paar Monate nach Obitos Tod gewesen.

Ihr Sensei, Minato Namikaze, Rin und er wurden erneut auf eine Mission der Klasse A geschickt.

Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte :

Die ich vielleicht irgendwann mal erzähle.


End file.
